Brother
by Saya-Kururugi
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru meet up again 173 years after the events in Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru just can't take it anymore. Mentioned KohRin.


"You're taller than me."

The two men stared at each other. One looked impatient, one hurt.

"Why are you taller than me?"

"Well, I'm aging faster than you, aren't I?" the younger brother answered. "We haven't seen each other for almost 200 years."

"173." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "I missed you, Inuyasha."

"Sentimental asshole." Inuyasha said, irritated with the turn in the conversation. "You know, developmentally I bet we're the same age now."

"It isn't fair..." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"What isn't?" Inuyasha laughed. "That I get to be taller than you?"

"I'm going to have to be the one to bury you."

Inuyasha didn't have a response for that. Not an immediate one at least.

"I'm not _that_ old yet." He scoffed.

"But you will be." Sesshoumaru replied. "A lot sooner than I will."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said with finality. "So how's life been?"

"Lonely. Rin and Kohaku grew up, got married, died. They had kids I didn't bother to track down. Your whole crew's dead, except the fox-brat. I've been taking care of him. In fact, every human or hanyou we knew is dead. How's that?"

"Depressing. Shut up again."

They were silent for a while until Inuyasha spoke again.

"What about Kanna? She lived didn't she? Where is she now?" he asked.

"Hiding in my garden. She's been there since Kohaku died. Her affection has moved on to Kitsu."

"Kitsu? Since when do you give people nicknames?"

"Rin called him that. Before she ran away with Kohaku."

"Ah."

"I probably could have tracked them down. Two teenagers leading a demon army would be pretty conspicuous. Their granddaughter has inherited control of the army, did you know?"

"I wasn't aware the stalkers could be inherited. Not much of an army, if you ask me."

"I believe the girl uses them as lawn decorations. How have you been?"

"Eh, normal, I guess." Inuyasha answered. "Been wandering around. There's no trace of the jewel. Seems like it's vanished for good this time."

"I wish they could have used it on you."

"Again, _shut up._"

"Come home, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru pleaded.

"I don't have a home."

"You belong with me."

"You're too depressing."

No reply came.

"Besides.." Inuyasha continued. "Even if I wanted to.."

"What?"

"There's this girl.."

Sesshoumaru looked at him sadly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Inuyasha said, blushing. "This one's different!"

"Is she human?"

"Yes," Inuyasha admitted grudgingly.

"She's going to die."

"So am I, the way I see it."

"You'll be alone."

"No I won't. I plan to die by her side. Our children will bury us, so you don't have to dirty your hands."

Sesshoumaru stared at him sorrowfully.

"I'm never going to see you again." He said. It was a statement, not a question.

"You're invited to the funeral. Maybe we should start planning it in advance."

"Stop it!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

Inuyasha stopped.

"Geez.. What's your problem?" he asked.

"Don't.." Sesshoumaru mumbled, trembling. "Don't treat this like a joke.."

Inuyasha stared at him, eyes wide.

"Seriously, dude. What's wrong with you?"

"You're.. My little brother.." he said, his voice breaking. "I don't want you to die.."

"Sesshoumaru.. You.." Inuyasha struggled for words for a moment, then gave up. "Let's talk about something else."

"There isn't anything else to talk about."

"Then I'll just leave." He said, turning around.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru shouted, reaching out his hand. "Don't go!"

He was too late. Inuyasha leapt into the trees and fled.

Sesshoumaru stared after him, his hand still reaching out.

"Brother.. ."

~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~ -~-

(A/N) Poor Sesshoumaru.  
After 17 effective years, Inuyasha deals with most things more realistically and maturely, but still not his brother.  
Sesshoumaru probably should have stayed away from humans. After more than a century of them dying on him, his view towards life and death is... Well, is this. Poor Sesshoumaru is just realizing what "half-brother" means in this situation.


End file.
